


Breaking Dawn Fight Reimagined

by Beaufortswan42



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaufortswan42/pseuds/Beaufortswan42
Summary: Months after the death of his mate Lauren, Ivan wants revenge against Beau and the Cullens. Beau, Edythe and their family will face their biggest fight yet leaving them no choice but to work with their rivals. Will the tide turn or will death come upon them?
Relationships: Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Earnest Cullen, Edythe Cullen & Beau Swan, Eleanor Cullen/Royal Hale
Kudos: 13





	1. Accusations

** Ivan’s POV  **

The memory of her love and touch still haunt me. Her ghost follows me everywhere I go. She speaks to me, wanting revenge. Vengeance against those who slaughtered her without mercy. She would never hurt a human. She had accepted our way of life. My sweet Lauren only wanted to change. Wanted a chance to live in peace and to find a home. The image of my beloved so close, yet so far. Her olive skin so enticing and smooth, her glossy black hair splayed out on my bed, her crimson eyes replaced by the gold of the sun. 

How I longed for my mate...the despair and pain engulfed my being. My pathetic eternal existence meant nothing without her. The hallucinations walked with me everywhere.  _Ivan my dear...we could have lived forever together. But they betrayed you. They deceived you my love. Those you call family. Your cousins are responsible, allying themselves with wolves to protect their human pet. Take action my sweet, avenge my death, only then will I Rest In Peace...the cullens must die!_

And so it would be. I knew what I had to do. The cullens betrayed me and my trust. For decades I was there for them. Welcomed them to our humble home. Offered protection when needed, aided them when they requested our assistance. Never had I used my favor against them. But that meant nothing to them. They were selfish and careless of our kind, they exposed themselves to that human scum. He was now a newborn but that doesn’t change the crime committed. They betrayed me without thinking twice. They left my innocent defenseless Lauren at the mercy of these disgusting, vile, monstrous creatures. 

I know what I have to do. I will avenge you my beloved...I swear to you the cullens will pay. But how? I can’t face them alone. My brothers would never face them out of loyalty, but I am loyal to no one. The only ones who can help are those who judge our world. Those who only seek to protect our kind from the dangers of werewolves and humans. It will be done. To Volterra I will go and accuse the cullens of murder. They deceived me with disingenuous beliefs, I shall return the favor. The Volturi will be interested in hearing how the cullens, with help from the werewolves, plan on creating their own dynasty in our world. I hope my dear cousin Edythe understands, its only fair that her mate loses his life as my mate lost hers. 

... **[Volterra]**

“Well it seems we have a surprise visitor, Ivan of the Denali clan. What is your business here?” The voice of our fearless leader softly acknowledging my presence. 

“I have a crime to report. It is of the utmost importance...” I shook where I stood. Not of fear, but of marvel. Sulpicia’s wisdom and understanding exceeded all who have ever walked this earth. I do not forget she is the murderer of my father. The one who has taken him away from us. But she is the only one of our kind with the power to defeat the cullens.  The cullens must die! Lauren’s words reverberated in my mind. I will avenge you Lauren. Your death will not be in vain my love. I swear to you, we will have revenge...

Sulpicia slowly walked my way, her bright ruby eyes filled with curiosity. Her relaxed smile eased my perturbed thoughts as she held her hands out to hold my own. “May I my dear?” I wordlessly nodded feeling her gentle touch around my hands. Her eyes calm at first, then widened in a slight look of shock and anger. As quickly as it came the shock faded, replaced with a calm but disappointed expression.

“Well my son your accusation is of the utmost gravity. It seems we have a problem my children. The cullens appear to have betrayed our kindness and generosity. My my Carine...involved with wolves...”

**...[Forks] Beau POV **

“They’re coming!” 

Archie was facing us, staring off into the future, eyed widened in horror. I turned to edythe who also had the same look of terror and despair, her mouth open in shock. 

“What do you see Archie?!” Jessamine pleadingly growled, quickly by Archie’s side grabbing her husband’s shoulders, desperation evident in her tone. “Please Archie what do you see?! Who is coming?!” Eleanor cursed under her breath, quickly darting to every window in the house, awaiting for something or someone who could attack our family. The silence of my family overwhelmed my curiosity even further. 

“What is going on? Who is coming?!” I loudly spoke to gain their attention. 

In perfect chorus Archie and Edythe answered my question. Archie stumbled back on the couch in disbelief and shock. “They’re coming for us. All of the Volturi are coming here. I don’t know why but they are coming. When the forest is covered in snow, in less than a month, they will be here.” 

“Why?” Carine asked calmly. Earnest grabbed her hands tightly, putting his head on her shoulder, his forehead creasing with worry. 

“They must have a serious reason to be coming all this way and for the entire Volturi to leave Volterra...” his eyes met Carine’s in fear of what that could mean for their family. Fear petrified my limbs and mind. I couldn’t find the words to express the feeling of trepidation. My mind ran at 100 mph. Every nightmare igniting the fear and horror I felt when I used to dream of the Volturi. 

The day that Archie and I saved Edythe, still engraved in my memory, came flooding back. I immediately moved toward Edythe holding her tight in my arms, my eyes met hers, the same horror filled expression written in her obsidian orbs. The moment where she threw her self in front of me to protect me from Jonathan’s ability still haunted me to this day, her screams of pain always echoed in mind when I thought of Volterra. I had promised myself that I would never let them harm her. But the question remains; what is the purpose of this? 

Carine said “but why?! We’ve done nothing...even if we had broken the law they would summon us to Volterra, Sulpicia never leaves Volterra. She would just send didymus, Felicia, Alexa, and Jonathan to do her bidding.” Jessamine held Archie’s hand, looking into his eyes silently pleading for him to not spare any details, no matter how severe. 

“Our cousin, Ivan, has gone to them. Anger and hatred for our family has brought him to this decision. He blames us for the death of his mate Lauren at the hands of the wolves” 

“How dare he?! His mate started this. The moment she wanted to kill Beau was a declaration of war. Besides we had nothing to do with her death. Julie black and the pack made the decision on their own.” Edythe angrily spoke, all other emotions in her eyes was replaced with frustration and disbelief. In this moment I actually feared Edythe for what she might do. Her petite figure slightly trembled in my arms, yes she was extremely upset but fear was the core emotion she was feeling. 

“He has been following beau for sometime now. Everywhere he went he stalked him like a shadow. But something else is missin-no! NO, Ivan you traitor!” Archie gasped for air as he fell to his knees clutching jessamine’s hand. Choking back emotion, face panicked stricken.

“What’s wrong son?” Earnest begged for Archie to explain. Archie lifted his eyes, gazing at everyone. His face even paler than usual. His hands rested on his head as if he had a headache. 

“Ivan has accused us to sulpicia, he has stated that we have allied ourselves with the wolves and plan on destroying the Volturi themselves. His reason; vengeance against us. Sulpicia is deciding but she will make up her mind soon, we will be on trial for treason. But that’s not all.” My head snapped in his direction. “If we are found guilty, sulpicia will have our family killed, sparing only Edythe and I, so we can join her ranks.” 

All gasps of disbelief let out in unison. Royal banged his fist on his hand muttering all sorts of curse words under his breath at Ivan. “ Traitor...son of a bitch...ungrateful bastard...”

Jessamine was in disbelief still, confusion in her eyes , “not even when they hunted immortal children would they ALL leave Volterra.”  Anger then filled her eyes. “ She will not take Archie or my sister...I will rip her head off her shoulders...”

I finally mustered up the courage to ask, “so what are we going to do? What can we do?” It came out in a demanding tone. 

Eleanor answered calmly “We fight them Beau”. 

“We can’t win Eleanor, fighting isn’t our best option” Jessamine growled. Her body instinctively shielding Archie as if we were on the battlefield. 

“Well I hate to break it to you Jess, but running isn’t an option either especially when they have their own tracker running around doing their dirty work.” Eleanor calmly stated again. Her face eager for a fight. She was easily the most competitive and confident of the whole family. Her unrelenting confidence provided me a small sense of hope that we may survive. Her hand was under her chin as she was considering a crazy idea, “maybe...we don’t have to fight alone... what if? The dogs might be...”

“No eleanor! We can’t consider that! I will not bring Jules and the pack into this.” I gasped turning my glare to her. “They are teenagers, I cannot allow that to happen”. 

“Relax little brother, chill out. Remember we need all the help we can get if the ENTIRE Volturi will be coming. They already believe we have allied ourselves with the wolves. You all heard Archie, regardless of how they do it, they have made their choice. And once they’re done with us Archie and Edythe will be forced to wear new shiny black cloaks and pledge their allegiance to those fucking weasels, is that what you want?” 

I bowed my head in shame, still holding Edythe in my arms. Unable to hear more. Deep down I knew she was right. It was rare for Eleanor to be so serious but in this moment she was as serious as Jessamine was about the Volturi’s dangerous presence. Yes they were young girls, but they were courageous warriors descended from fearless leaders who gave it their all to protect their tribe. 

One of the things I learned about them when I spent my time in La Push was that they prided themselves in protecting the defenseless. They never backed down from a fight no matter how risky it was. Their never ending hatred for vampires was one of the driving forces that pushed them everyday to protect humans. They were vampire killers. And they were damn good at it. 

I knew that if Carine talked to Sam about the impending danger that was coming they wouldn’t refuse. They knew the threat that many vampires in one area would bring to the humans. We all knew that the pack would never ignore an invasion of that magnitude. 

Jessamine suddenly spoke in a calculating manner. “Hmmm...perhaps we can speak to Sam and form an alliance. It would give us a slight edge and the Volturi wouldn’t see it coming. They would never expect wolves at a trial. They would believe us to go alone to prove our innocence.”

“They will babe, I’ve just seen it. The Volturi will think they’re just there as witnesses. They don’t think that wolves would get involved in any physical disputes between vampires.” Archie added. Jessamine’s eyes pondered on all points made, her eyes flickered to me. “Sorry Beau but this is the only choice we have. It’s worth a shot.” 

I knew arguing would get me no where so I nodded my head. “Ok I’ll call Jules and set up a meeting.” 

Edythe disentangled herself from my embrace and ran to her room. Slamming the door so hard that cracks appeared on the wall. I could see Archie and Earnest flinch in disapproval, they had just renovated that wall. I heard how she angrily punched the furniture in our room. But I didn’t blame her. I understood her frustration. It seemed that anytime we tried to live in peace a new obstacle would present itself. The idea that the Volturi were coming for our heads was enough to frighten our family. Even though I have never fought them I know their powers and strength, the most dreadful evil of all evils lurked in their whole being. 

I ran upstairs and softly knocked on the door waiting for edythe to allow me inside. She opened the door, a melancholic feeling swept me as I walked inside. I gazed the room noticing all the damage to our furniture.

“Guess we need a new couch babe.” I joked trying to lift the mood. A small smile appeared on my wife’s lips. “I guess we do...” her smile faded as quickly as it came. Her eyes never met mine, she stared outside the window, looking up at the sky...her thoughts lost in the twilight. 

Even in anger and gloom, Edythe looked as beautiful as ever. Her bronze flowery hair was in a messy bun, the sadness in her eyes could not hide the black that shimmered in the night, her face with not a hint of imperfections. She held her hand out for me beckoning me to come closer. I softly grabbed her hand allowing her to bring her body next to me. Her eyes looked into mine, “Beau I love you. I will do everything I can to protect you. No matter what happens to me or Archie or my family, promise me you will do everything you can to survive.” I hated where she was going with this. The last time she spoke this way was when I was a defenseless human who would be safe without her.

“Please promise me my love. I need to hear you, please.” She cradled my face in her hands desperately pleading to me to make a promise that I knew I could not keep. I could not and will not leave her in this time of need. Her wedding ring glittered in the moonlight. The ring that I gave her with all my love on our wedding day. The day I promised myself to her forever, I would rather die than live without her. What kind of husband, son and brother would I be if I ran away when my family needed me the most? I will stand by their side and prove our innocence, no matter what happens. I was tired of people fighting for me. I need to fight for myself. 

Besides it was indirectly my fault, Ivan betrayed us to avenge Lauren’s death-she tried killing me- so now he’s out for revenge. Thats how karma works. Payback is a bitch. But looking into Edythe’s eyes gave me all the courage I needed. My fear turned into determination, I will not for the life of me leave my Edythe. I will stand by her side and either survive or die with her. 

“No edythe, I cannot promise you that. We are in this together, wherever you go I’ll be there standing by your side.” 

“Beau please you don’t understand the trial is real but sulpicia has an ulterior motive.” 

“I know Edythe but I don’t care if she brings the entire vampire world against us, I’m not leaving. We are in this together, the day I married you I vowed to protect you and love you during the good times and the bad times. I will be by your side, ok?” I hooked my finger under her jaw making her look up at me “please don’t make me go away, trust in me. I’m no longer a human I can defend myself now. It’ll be alright.” She reluctantly sighed, averting her eyes to the trees, processing my words.

She brought my hand to her lips and kissed it softly. Her soft lips made their way to my throat and jaw. Then finally up to my lips. Our kiss was sweet and pure. It felt like what every first kiss should be. She finally gave in and spoke, but her eyes were downcast. A gloomy emotion floating in the room. 

“I understand Beau. But I want you to promise me that you won’t try anything if I get taken away. Archie saw the possibility that Sulpicia was coming for us but now it’s confirmed. Like Eleanor said. If our family is killed, Archie and I will be forced to join them. There’s only two routes, either we win or you die, leaving Archie and I to join them.” 

The weight of her words hit me like a truck. I felt steamrolled, beaten by every hurtful thing in this world. I felt all sanity leave my mind, I let go of Edythe and paced the room in disbelief. Of course it makes sense, Sulpicia has always wanted Edythe and Archie for their gifts. She’s never had the chance to act on her true intentions because of the strength of our family and her fear of Carine. But it seemed that Ivan has now presented her with a golden opportunity to wipe out the Cullen clan, leaving Edythe and Archie vulnerable.

“They have made their decision, they’re coming for us Beau.” Before I could respond Archie’s walked knocked on the door, “Beau, Carine and Jess would like to speak to you ”.  We had agreed meeting Sam and the wolves to let them know of our proposal in a neutral area in the forest where we wouldn’t be interrupted. 

... [No man’s Land] 

Carine, Jessamine, Archie, Edythe and I were at the woods waiting for Jules and Sam to arrive. “Are you sure they’ll accept.” Jessamine asked her husband. 

“Yes, its a bit blurry but all we have to do is present the situation. They won’t be thrilled to work with us but they’ll agree given the circumstances. They know it’s in everyone’s best interest to work together.” Archie responded, lacing his hand in Jessamine’s. 

“I can hear them now they’re here. But it’s just five of them.” Edythe said. Our eyes darted to the trees. She was right, I could hear their footsteps and heart beats. A few seconds later Sam, Lee, Quil, Paula and Jules emerged from the woods. The only one who was in human form was Jules. I took a few steps forward to Jules who quickly wrapped her hands around me in a tight hug. 

“Hey Jules, how you been?” Her scent was strong but not desirable whatsoever. The wet dog smell was disgustingly potent. 

“Hey beau! Ugh, wow dude you stink.” She jeered as we pulled apart from our embrace. 

“I could say the same about you, you know wolves can bathe right?” 

Jules feigned a hurt expression, then flashed a toothy grin. 

“Yeah that’s why I smell so great all the time. Good looks and untouchable hygiene, I’ve got the whole package.” We laughed loudly like if it was just the two of us around. Her hand now on my shoulder, her brown eyes gazing into mine, their pleading expression trying to communicate all unspoken feelings she has for me. 

It was always easy to by myself around Jules. A few months ago we had decided to remain friends and nothing more but I knew she still had feelings for me. It took awhile to mend our friendship after my transformation. We didn’t talk for weeks afterwards and it drove me crazy, I was missing my best friend. Unanswered phone calls and letters forced me to visualize a world where we wouldn’t be friends, we’d be enemies. It was tough but eventually Jules came around and slowly reconnected with me. She somewhat accepted my decision. She even bugged me about how weird it must’ve been to not sleep or eat anymore. “ _I don’t understand beau how you could live in a world where you hate pizza, it’s tragic. Definitely not inviting you to any birthday parties.”_ We were once again best friends, which didn’t sit well with my Edythe. 

But the only thing that hadn’t changed was the hate Jules has for the Cullens, especially my wife. Despite her accepting my choice she never forgave Edythe for coming into my life and “destroying it”. Even now the animosity between them is as strong as ever. 

“Ahemm...if you are done can you please get your hand off my husband.” I heard Edythe clear her throat behind us bringing me back to the purpose of this meeting. Edythe’s eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed in a thin line. Her gaze was as cold as our skin, her head slightly tilted to the side cocking an eyebrow at Jules. Her facial expression had the words disapproval, unacceptable, intolerable written all over. 

“Relax blood sucker, I’m letting him go” Jules eyes tauntingly flashed at Edythe, anger and mock radiating off her stare. 

I flinched at the insult. “Hey! I’m a blood sucker too ya know.” 

Jules’s indifferent facade slipped a little, her toothy grin making a comeback, “Yeah Beau but you’re you, you don’t count.” 

“Can we just get on with this so we can all go?” Edythe impatiently moaned. She hated being around Jules for obvious reasons. Anytime I mentioned Jules or the wolves she would roll hers in annoyance. _“Honestly beau what do you see in them? They’re nothing but immature, uncontrollable, and explosive creatures.”_

“Oh sorry your blood sucking highness” Jules sarcastically said mock bowing her head as if Edythe was royalty. “I didn’t know that we were wasting your precious time. I’ll do you a solid you can go and hunt like the leech you are while beau and I stay behind and talk.” Edythe remained silent, her mouth twisted with frustration. Knowing Edythe she would retaliate mentally. And of course I was right. Jules gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. Her distant cold tone turned to an angry snarl. Her hands clenched firmly to her sides. 

“That’s it! I’ve had enough you parasitic bitch! If you wanna go we can go now! I have no problem biting your pretty little head off!” Immediately Carine got in the way and Sam jumped in front of Jules, both wolves and vampires ready to fight. Jessamine and Archie in full battle mode stance, teeth snarling back lethally. The wolves ferocious growls echoing through the forest. I slowly walked to the middle, my hands in the air waving an invisible white flag. 

“Jules please...calm down ok, we’re not here to fight, as we mentioned on the phone, we want a truce and to discuss plans for the coming of the Volturi.” Before I could take a step further Edythe pulled me behind her. 

“Beau she’s not in control be careful, the mongrel could phase at any moment.” 

“Leave him alone, I won’t hurt him but I’ll definitely hurt you leech!” Something in me snapped, I didn’t want a fight. Frustration boiled inside me. How long would this fucking pointless feud go on?I had enough of the hatred and constant bickering between them. I didn’t like how Edythe antagonized the wolves but I hated when Jules would insult Edythe. I could not allow that. I’m still Switzerland. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” I loudly yelled at them, shocking everyone from the anger in my tone. “We are here for discussing strategies and how to defend ourselves from the Volturi. I’ve had enough of this bullshit feud between you guys! It’s been decades already of hatred and pointless fighting. It’s time to get rid of old primitive stereotypes and start over! How can we expect to survive this if we’re always looking for a fight against each other. I don’t expect us to fucking sit around a campfire singing kumbaya but we need to at least be civil. So calm yourselves down and get the fuck over it!” 

I took a deep breath after finishing my rant. I stared at Jules, my golden eyes glaring at her. “I understand your dislike for us Jules and you can insult vampires all you want but I will not tolerate another insult to my wife. Do you understand?” Jules eyes widened in shock, she didn’t think I would blow up like that. I was surprised I blew up like that. Suddenly her demeanor went from embarrassment to coldness. Her eyes were narrowed, her feet relaxed and her fists weren’t as clenched as before. Edythe’s face was in shock as well from my outburst but a hint of admiration twinkled in her eyes. 

Carine stepped forward putting her hand on my shoulder, nodding her head in gratitude for what I did. I knew that she also shared the same beliefs as I. She would love to form an official alliance with the wolves and not always be at each others throats. “Beau is right we need to put all differences aside and focus on the task at hand. That’s the only way we can survive this fight.” Jules and the pack hesitated for a moment but then nodded their head in approval. Jessamine stepped forward, commander vibes oozing from her perfect posture, “we have a problem...” 

...

“So how did it go? Are the dogs fighting with us?” Eleanor cheerfully asked.

Edythe rolled her eyes in annoyance, “yes, The mutts-I mean wolves, have accepted and will start training with us. It wasn’t easy to convince them but Jessamine presented the plan perfectly.” 

“Yes but they would have most likely accepted anyways because they get to kill vampires.” Jessamine modestly stated. Archie happily stepped forward clasping my shoulder, “and thanks to Beaufort for being Switzerland. We avoided an all out fight between them and us.” 

Eleanor smiled widely, bringing me in for a hug “I knew I could count on our little peacemaker. But I’m pretty sure that Jules black would’ve said yes anyway as long as she spent more time with you huh champ-“ 

It all happened too fast, one second Eleanor was standing next to me and the next Edythe and her were rolling around in the floor pulling at each other’s hair. Earnest pleadingly begged them to stop as Jessamine and Archie tried to pull Edythe off of Eleanor. We spent the rest of the afternoon keeping them away from each other. I inadvertently caused this kerfuffle so I steered away from both of them as much as I could. I went to the garage to spend time with Royal who was fixing his car. He suspiciously eyed me as I walked in, his mouth twisted in curiosity. 

“What are you doing here Beau? You never come in on your own will.” 

“Umm can I stay here? until this whole thing with Edythe and Eleanor blows off. I’d rather not be with either one of them especially Edythe. You won’t even know I’m here, I promise. I’ll be silent as a tomb.” 

Royal rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I know Edythe can be annoying sometimes but you can’t hide from her forever.” 

  
  


“Yeah but you’re the last person she would go to so I’m safe here.” I nervously grinned at him. 

Royal stayed silent for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right. So ‘champ’ What happened with wolf girl anyway?” Like word vomit the words just poured out quickly as I summarized how I prevented super natural world war 3 from happening. Royal chuckled to himself even more, enjoying my nervousness. 

“I heard what Eleanor said and she’s right. But you should not be surprised by Edythe’s reaction I would’ve done the same if I were her. Don’t worry she’ll cool down. Leave it to Edythe to always over exaggerate everything in regards to you. 

“Yeah but what if she doesn’t-“

“She will Beau. She loves you and only cares for your wellbeing. I may not agree with her tactics but I can’t deny the motive behind her reasoning. Now stop thinking like a pussy and come lift the car up, I need to check the front axle gear.” 

I spent the rest of the evening brother bonding with Royal on how the engine of a car should look like and when to check for oil changes. The distraction was nice but in the back of my mind I couldn’t help but worry about our confrontation with the Volturi. But the idea of Jules and Edythe spending more time together worried me even more. 


	2. Aim for the Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not gender swap the rest of the characters. Just because I felt like it would flow better and so there’s no confusion on whose who. Only the main characters, the pack and the Volturi will be gender swapped. Took awhile to write but I like how it turned out. The perfectionist in me will find something to edit later lol hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> WARNING: Mature Content this chapter!!

Saturday. Saturday was the big day. Why was Saturday always the big day? Before I became a vampire Saturdays seemed to be the decisive day where my life or that of my family’s was at risk. Saturday was the day Edythe could’ve killed me in the meadow. The day both my families fought and defeated victor and the newborns. It seems that next Saturday will be no different. It will be the most decisive day for all involved. We could lose or save our lives from the Volturi. 

All our preparations, the trainings, working on enhancing my shield, putting aside my internal uncertainties and fears, protecting our loved ones and most importantly our freedom, will be on the line that day. I knew even before I became a vampire that Sulpicia would try to come after Archie and my Edythe, even for me because of our special abilities. Archie’s visions, Edythe’s mind reading, and my shield. This was the only reason they were coming. Sulpicia had previously expressed interest in Edythe and Archie to join them in Volterra. What she didn’t account for was their rejection, much to her dismay. Archie reminded us a few days ago. I could still hear his exact words “They’re coming here, when the snow is on the ground. Sulpicia is coming for us Edy. They don’t plan on leaving empty handed.” 

The pretense she was using was that we were consorting with werewolves to destroy the Volturi and create our own empire of authority. The idea itself is stupid, how could a simple coven of 8 with werewolves rule the vampire world? Sulpicia herself should know that isn’t possible. 

_“They’re coming for us Beau_.” Edythe’s words kept replaying in my head. I don’t know what’ll happen in a few days or if I’ll even survive that battle but I do know that I will use all my strength and ability to keep my family alive and safe from the clutches of the Volturi. Unbeknownst to them, Sam and the pack, along with Carine’s friends from around the globe, and the Denali clan joined our ranks to help us prepare for our “trial”. We didn’t want a war but we heeded Jessamine’s advice to take the necessary precautions. Whenever the subject came up she would feign confidence and belief in our success, but behind her eyes of gold, she felt perturbation. The consternation that her mate could be taken from her. 

We were all sitting at the dining room table discussing strategies and what arguments we would be presenting, what defensive techniques we would have planned out incase the Volturi decide to attack. For once I would actually be helping out. I was indirectly involved in the past fights, not actually doing anything, except staying alive. But this would be my first real fight. My nerves were all over the place: anxious, nervousness, distress, fearful for my wife and our family. But I also felt a slight bit of curiosity and independence. I would actually be useful and not just stand back helplessly. 

“Ok we need to cover our bases and every slight hole in our plan. The Volturi are extremely dangerous and have no mercy towards those who break the law. I saw first hand what they did in Texas, they are not to be provoked without cause.” Jessamine reminded us all, her gaze of seriousness falling directly on Eleanor who very much enjoyed taunting her enemies. 

Jessamine turned her attention to Carine, “Carine, you know Sulpicia the most, what do you think her first move will be?”

“From the time I spent with Sulpicia in Volterra she will bring forth a witness who will state the allegations that we would be accused of. Violence will not be the first card she plays. That I am sure of.” Carine confidently responded, Earnest slid his hand in hers showing his support, his obsidian eyes full of worry for his mate. 

“How can we trust that she won’t change her tactics? What if she decides to just kill us all and take Archie and Edythe. We would be walking into a trap she can’t be trusted, no matter what anyone says!” Royal angrily stated, slamming his fist onto the table. Despite my newborn strength I still felt intimated by his freakishly large arms and hot headed temper. Edythe slid her hand in mine, quietly whispering “it’s ok my love, everything will be alright. Don’t worry there’s to nothing to be afraid of.” 

I turned to gaze into her eyes, surprised at the confidence they were displaying. Edythe was more optimistic than I was going into this. I wanted to believe her, to see things her way, but something in me doubted her words. I silently shook my head in agreement and refocused on jessamine.

“Carine when will the rest of your friends arrive? So far we have the wolves, our cousins from Denali, and who else?” 

“We already have Liam and his family from Ireland, Amun and his family from Egypt, Zafrina and Senna-“

“The only ones missing are those weird Romanians, the annoying short one and the one who tried hittin on me. Remember that babe?” Eleanor said, her face in disgust, remembering when Stefan tried flirting with her in front of royal. 

“I can’t wait see that vermin again, he won’t even make it to the battle.” Royal evilly chuckled, cracking his knuckles loudly. 

“Archie are you sure those are Sulpicia’s intentions? Maybe she has no hidden agenda?” Earnest added with a hint of hope in his question. Carine smiled at Earnest’s innocent beliefs. He believed that maybe Sulpicia would be fair and not force anyone against their will, but of course we all knew better than to trust the Volturi, no matter what they say. 

“Sorry Earnest but from the choice she’s made, she’s more than determined to take Edy and I away from our family.” Archie sighed gloomily. Earnest shook his head, the sadness and comprehension of archie’s words reflected in his eyes. The fear of losing his daughter and son very present to him. I wanted to speak up and comfort him but I had no words to say, I too felt upset and worried. Edythe is my life, I can’t survive without her. My reason for living...immortality would mean nothing without her. Carine quietly stood up, cleared her throat, ready to address the family. 

“Well it seems that we’ve covered everything so far. But just to summarize, Jessamine you will continue to lead the remaining trainings over the next days, that way everyone can be ready for whatever comes our way. I do not want a fight and I hope that it doesn’t come to that but we must all be prepared for the worst. Does everyone understand?” 

Everyone nodded in agreement, however the feeling of nervousness and worry lingered in the air. I was the first to excuse myself outside. I ran fast for a few miles towards the mountains up north, to get some space and clarity. The nerves kicking in, the anxiety arising, the breeze and the sound of the rustling leaves calmed me down for a moment. I decided to practice more on enhancing my shield’s power. Earlier I had practiced with Kirill to help me extend my shield to further distances. 

_“You have to focus on letting it stretch out to others, try to find the focal point, the source if you will, and extend it.”_ Kirill’s words replayed in my head as I focused on penetrating the invisible wall within my mind. At first I felt nothing, frustration coursing through me as I kept searching and searching for a way to reshape it to whatever length I wanted it to go. I tried it again trying to reach the deepest parts of my brain. I felt an almost airy type feeling. It felt like nothing but it also seemed so clear and touchable. It felt like a cool breeze navigating within that area; unmovable yet flexible. I imagined myself reaching out to it, with my hands, to maneuver it. I tried grasping it, trying to hold on to its aura. But I failed. After an hour or so, frustration took over me as I kept trying again and again to release its power. 

“Maybe you need a break my love” Edythe softly whispered in my ear, breaking my concentration. Jessamine and Edythe had been watching me from afar, fearing that I would run off or venture into forks. I was still a newborn whose self control had amazed everyone but the risk was very much still present. At first it felt frustrating to have someone follow you around everywhere you went but I now understood their concerns. The temptation of human blood made my mouth salivate with venom. The insatiable hunger was always present in the back of my mind. It wouldn’t be wise for a newborn to be left alone to lean on his animalistic instincts.

“No, I need to do this. I have to get this right. We don’t have time to waste Edythe.” 

“I believe Edythe is correct Beau. Calling on the power of the Aegis comes natural to you, yes, but controlling it to do your bidding is a lot more difficult, especially when frustration has seeped in your mind. I say take a break, you’re finished for the day.” 

  
Jessamine sternly commanded before leaving us. It was hard not to be afraid of her when she would transform into a drill sergeant. I reluctantly sighed, nodding my head in agreement. I took Edythe’s hand and stayed planted in our spot hidden by the trees. Her touch always seemed to calm my nerves but the cause of my anxiety wouldn’t let me be. How can I protect my wife and family? I need to practice more. Time is of the essence, Saturday will be upon us soon. 

“What’s wrong Beau?” My faced must’ve looked weird because Edythe’s confused expression pierced into my eyes. “I don’t know babe...I just feel worried abut this trial thing. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I can’t describe it but my gut feeling tells me something will go wrong. I’m afraid of losing you. What happens if I can’t maneuver my shield? What if I can’t protect you or Archie or anyone else in danger? Maybe I should practice mor-“

Edythe’s lips crashed into mine bringing my rant to an end. This was her favorite method of calming me down, which I didn’t mind in the slightest. Our lips moved in a passionate frenzy. The feeling of her soft hands in my hair. Her overwhelming delicious scent clouded my mind. All worry ceasing, only love and lust burned in my psyche. She suddenly pulled back, her eyes widened in desire. Her hypnotizing dimples made me fall into a trance of physical need. 

“Beau I understand your worries and fears for me but I promise you, I will not leave you. Nothing and no one can separate me from you.” 

“Edythe we don’t know that, they could come earlier for all we know. What’s to stop her from changing her mind and coming now?”

Edythe shook her head in agreement, placing the back of my hand on her cheek, kissing it softly. “Nothing can stop her, you’re right. But you heard Archie. She will not come until Saturday. We still have a few days to prepare. We will get through this, we will survive my love, please don’t worry anymore.” 

Her hands then cradled my face, our eyes met. Our unspoken connection was as powerful as a newborn army. Her gaze lovingly trying to reassure me of our chances of survival. Her optimism never failed. She may not have believed what she was saying but she always feigned certainty to ease my nerves. 

I nodded in agreement, allowing the words and her kisses to my jaw and throat calm me down. The sparks of electricity and love intensified our senses. Being here now in this moment brought me peace that I could find with her. Edythe was the only one who could bring me this sense of happiness and joy. It was enough to change the darkest moments of doubt to the brightest light of hope. Hope that everything will be ok. Maybe she’s right. Maybe it’ll be ok. We will get through this, our family will survive, we have to. I would haunt the Volturi all the way to hells gates if I had to. I’ll be damned if Sulpicia thinks she can take Edythe away from us...from me. 

“I love you Edythe, please never forget that. You are my life” I soflty whispered, my eyes losing themselves into her dark orbs. 

That intense electric feeling still flowing around us. I hooked my finger under her chin quickly bringing my lips to hers. Our mouths instantly dancing to the rhythm of our passion, our tongues fought for dominance, my hands hugging the slim of her waist as she tangled her fingers in my hair. The sounds of her lust filled moans aroused me even further. She pushed me back against the tree, desperately kissing my jaw, throat, and collarbone. Her fingers unbuttoning my shirt, the desperation to make love to her here and now was extremely exhilarating. Her hands moving down to the belt on my jeans...

“Sheesh get a room...buuuuut...if you guys need anything, lemme know. A few drinks, some new clothes or condoms let me know!” Eleanor jeered. I quickly froze in embarrassment. Thank goodness I wasn’t human or I would’ve been red as a cherry. Edythe however was shameless and didn’t care that her sister inadvertently caught us. She held me even tighter, tracing the letters on the exposed waist band of my underwear, speaking to Eleanor in a calm but mischievous tone. 

“Sorry Eleanor but this is payback for all those years I’ve had to listen to you and royal, so deal with it” 

“You guys are insane you know that...” Eleanor chuckled leaving us alone. The position of our bodies brought me back to the state of lust for Edythe’s kisses and touch once again. Her hands hadn’t moved and the impish expression on her face indicated her awareness of my want for her to feel my erect member. 

“So uhh you know you were helping me calm down before the interruption...” 

She casually stroked me through my jeans, the pressure of her hands increasing my arousal. Her lustful eyes never leaving mine. My breathing increased, taking in the air at a fast pace. She wanted to capture every facial expression I would make, it brought her an insatiable amount of pleasure to see me succumb to her touch. 

“Hmmm is that so?” She seductively whispered in my ear. I remained silent. Groaning from the intensity of her touch. 

The air sizzled and crackled between her and I, deep excitement shivering on my skin as I held her fiery gaze. 

I grabbed both of her wrists and turned her around to face the tree. I wrapped my arms around her waist tugging her towards me. I rolled my hips against hers as she groaned. Her fingers trying to tightly grip my hips but I took her hands and pinned them above her head, on the tree. 

“Ohh beau” she moaned into my ear. She licked her lips but didn’t try to escape my grip, her eyes dark with lust. 

“Please I need you” my dominance surged forward taking over all rational thought in my head. 

“Not yet babe, you’re gonna be a good girl and wait. I smirked at her. Her lips forming a small frown. “Are you going to make me beg?” She seductively spat to me. 

“Hmm I wasn’t thinking about it but thanks for the suggestion love.” She made a frustrated sound as I slightly tightened my grip on her wrists. Her pupils dilated with want for my touch. I lean forward to whisper in her ear, enjoying the thrill of power at my disposal. “If you’re good I may change my mind. Now don’t move your hands. Keep them above your head.” I huskily ordered. 

Her breathing increasing with every touch of my fingers on her exposed skin. My tongue maneuvering it’s way on her skin as I removed her shirt and bra. The coldness of my tongue dancing on her breasts, her jaw clenched in anticipation. I softly bit on her nipple making her moan even louder. 

“I’ll do anything” she responded her voice breaking from pleasure. I brushed a kiss to her jaw hearing her breath speed up. 

“Ok, eyes on me Edythe” her lust filled orbs staring into my eyes. I slowly undid the buttons on my shirt and lowered the zipper on my jeans, watching Edythe bite her lower lip as she trembled, her hands still above her head. I took off my shirt and jeans quickly, letting her drink in the sight of my body. I stood confidently in front of her with nothing but my Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I had never felt this confident and good about myself. I smirked to myself at the obvious effect I was having on her. 

Her eyes followed my movement as I released my length of excitement. Before I knew it, her hands trailed down my chest as I widen my eyes in surprise from her defiance. 

“Come on! That’s not fair Edythe” My lips pouting. She evily grinned, showing her signature dimpled smile.

“I never play fair love” she leaned in to press a quick kiss but I backed off, quickly lowering her jeans and underwear to her knees. 

“Oh now look who isn’t playing fair.” 

Our lips crashed together again as her hands rubbed on the tip of my excitement. I bit back a quiet moan, her lips nipped against my throat making me gasp. 

“Oh fuck Edythe” my fingers twitched as she stroked my member, her hands moving up and down, the pleasure becoming unbearable as she kissed me in a lustful frenzy. My eyes wide with pleasure as she got on her knees. 

“Hmm someone seems to be having fun”

I chuckled breathlessly, throwing my head back as she took the tip of my length in her mouth. I gulped loudly, her grip tighter as she continued sucking the sensitive skin. Her hands pumping me, the waves of pleasure vibrating all over my body. I knew I wouldn’t last long as I watched her eyes gaze into mine. I moved my hips as she pumped faster, her tongue licking up and down my shaft. 

“Fuck babe!” I growled her name and a few expletives as she tortuously kept draining me. I could feel my release coming soon. Her eyes met mine again giving me that smug look that always made me squirm from her touch. The pressure finally reached its climax as my lust oozed into her mouth. Edythe continued pumping me slowly, swallowing what was left of my desire. My knees trembled as I leaned down to kiss her deeply. The love I felt for this woman was astronomical. 

I smirked at her as I turned her with her back against the tree. I hooked my arm under her leg as it wrapped around my back. Her exposed flesh dripping in lust and love. I looked into her eyes searching for permission to go inside her. One nod of consent was all I needed as I dove into her. Our bodies connecting perfectly like puzzle pieces. Her gasps loud from the feeling, her nails digging into the muscles on my back. Our moans getting louder as we felt each other in the most intimate way possible. I kissed her again, seductively whispering into her ear, "your turn babe..."

**...[Cullen House]**

“Hmmm has anyone ever told you you’re so beautiful” I sweetly whispered into her ear. The scent of her skin sending me through another high of love for this angelic being that I did not deserve. 

She sheepishly eyed me, dazzling the world with her award winning smile. “Oh hush you. Honestly Beau, you are so bias sometimes.” 

I smirked at her, eyeing her up and down, as she stood there naked, with no shame. But why should she feel shame? She was stunning! Aware of my eyes on her she put her clothes on slowly. She shot an impish smirk over her shoulder knowing the effect she was having on me. We had spent the last hours connecting physically with each other. Our mind, soul, body became one as we knew each other in the most intimate way possible. Only the eyes of the trees and whistling wind was our witness. We thought our urges would have settled but the passion between us was far from over. We were just as active as Royal and Eleanor, maybe a bit worse according to Jessamine. 

I shrugged in response to Edythe’s answer. “Can you blame me? I get to kiss you and be around you everyday. I am the luckiest guy in this world. I still don’t know what you see in me.” 

My mind went back to Tanvir, Jeremy, Ryder (barf), the waiters from Port Angeles, and other guys in the past who tried to get her attention. A small growl grew inside me as jealousy overtook me. It still baffled me to this day that she had chosen me. I was ordinary looking and boring. 

“I see the most selfless and caring person this world has ever seen. Please don’t doubt my love for you Beau. You are my life, without you my immortality means nothing. I am the one who is truly lucky.” 

I gazed into her beautiful orbs, knowing that she meant every word. I silently nodded and kissed her lovingly. I did believe that she loved me but I had a hard time believing the message. I’m not special I just know right from wrong. 

“We should get going it’s almost time for practice.” 

We went to the field for the last few days of training with all our recruits. 

"Hey lovebirds nice of you to grace us with your presence" Tanvir smugly said to us. Edythe said hello politely, I however stayed silent. Refusing to acknowledge him. The amount of dislike I had for this guy was insane. The last time I felt this annoyed by someone was when Ryder tried hitting on Edythe on the night of the talent show. As they engaged in conversation, I slowly stepped away from the group, sitting down on the snowy floor.

Everyone was scattered on the field each among their own groups socializing while we waited for Jules and the pack to arrive. As I sat on the ground alone with my thoughts, I couldn’t help but notice that this setup reminded me very much of high school. It seemed that those with mental abilities huddled in one group, those with physical abilities were goofing around on the far side of the field. Everyone else with no abilities, was with their clan, casually talking about their days and the upcoming trial ahead.

I then found myself gazing at the sky counting every star in my view. My mind occupied with thoughts about how everything will play out for us. It never ceases to amaze me on how beautiful the night is with twinkling stars and the fresh air of the forest. With my enhanced vision I focused on the stars above, trying to form constellations with my finger. Astronomy was never my thing but Edythe helped me learn which star was which and when they would orbit around our earth. The wonder of each star shining throughout the skies. But none of them compared to Edythe’s beauty. She is a dream, a legend that you hear from but never encounter. 

My mind ran off again, thinking of the trial. I wondered how Sulpicia will react when she discovers that Archie and Edythe have no intention of joining her. Will she react violently? Will there be a fight? Will we emerge victorious? 

My thoughts shifted when the sound of laughter cut through, my eyes looking around the groups for my wife. There she was with the “popular” clique that consisted of her, Archie, Jessamine, Tanvir, Kirill, Elena, Benjamin and Carine. I considered them popular for they each reminded me of what the “cool kids” in school looked like. They were all ridiculously attractive and undeniably cool. They all had this aura, a vibe, that oozed of confidence and beauty. These were the people you wanted to be friends with in high school. 

I brought my gaze to Edythe once again. Her dimpled smile effortlessly forming from laughing at Tanvir's joke, the melodious tone of her laugh echoing in my ears, her beautiful bronze hair dancing to the rhythm of the calm breeze around us. She was truly enchanting in every way. Her beauty unparalleled. How could someone so perfect fall for someone like me? I always knew that she was out of my league but I never truly realized it until today.

Tanvir was the complete opposite of me, his blonde long wavy hair was always perfectly lush and tamed, not a single hair strand out of place. His tall figure and muscled shoulders would put body builders to shame. I wonder if she ever regrets not taking up Tanvir on his offer.  _No don’t be an idiot Beau, she loves you and married you..._ I thought to myself. But as I observed them I couldn’t help picturing them together. It made much more sense than she and I. If they were in school together she would be prom queen and he would be king, it’s that simple. 

I watched how Tanvir placed his arm around her, trying to tug her body close to his, his eyes moving up and down her figure as he took a few steps back, complimenting her. I felt a sudden rush of anger and jealousy arise in my chest. The growl in my throat escaped me as I watched them talk and laugh at whatever stupid thing he was saying. 

My body boiled from within. If wasn’t for the fact that we needed every reinforcement and he was their cousin, I would’ve liked to remove Tanvir's arms from his shoulders to refrain his touching of my wife. I was a bit angry at her as well. Why was she letting him touch her or even be that close to her knowing his lustful feelings for her? I thought she couldn’t stand the guy? In that moment Edythe's eyes met mine, I quickly averted my gaze to hide the envy I was feeling. I looked at the sky again pretending to connect the stars with my finger. I didn’t want her to catch me watching them.  _Please don’t walk this way...pleaseee!_ I mentally pleaded to myself. 

But of course my plea fell on deaf ears, I saw her walking towards me, a look of confusion on her face. Nothing ever evaded Edythe Cullen. I mentally prepared myself for the interrogation.  _Don’t say anything stupid Beau...just pretend it’s all ok. Nothing happened, nothing happened._

“Hello my Love”. She said so softly. I looked up in fake surprise, pretending that I didn’t see her coming. 

“Oh! Hey babe, I didn’t see you there. Nice weather huh?”  Really Beau, the weather? I mentally facepalmed myself. I’m a terrible liar and conversationist. 

“What are you doing here all alone beau? Do you want to join us?” The tone of her voice surprised me. She genuinely seemed confused about my behavior. Was she not noticing his advances? Did she notice and chose to do nothing? I tried to brush off these feelings of distrust but the images of them just a few minutes ago replayed on a loop. The jealousy arising within me once again. My fists tightening, a snarl forming on my lips as I stared at Tanvir, who didn’t look my way. 

“It’s quite the exciting conversation taking place, Tanvir was just telling us an amusing story. He’s quite talented at storytelling...” BOOM! Envy exploded in my mind. If she thought Tanvir was so great why doesn’t she fucking run back to him. I was done with his antics and her obliviousness to the situation. 

“No its fine.” I quickly said, the annoyance very evident in my voice. All thoughts of playing dumb out the window. “I’m ok here by myself, you can go ahead though, have fun with his stories. Hey maybe afterwards you guys can go hunting together. I recommend the mountains further north, they’re perfect and provide a soft cushion for those who wish to do more than just tell stories.” 

The double meaning implied and from the look on her face, perfectly understood. Her eyes widened with confusion and shock at my ill-mannered response. I had never spoken to her like this but the image of him flirting with her right in my face made me feel vexatious. Her eyes burned with anger and disbelief. Her mouth forming her own angry snarl. The growl escaped her chest. She crossed her arms in an infuriated manner. I had never seen her this angry in my life. But I returned the glare refusing to back down this time. I couldn’t show signs of weakness. 

“Excuse me?!! You better explain yourself Beaufort swan! What do you mean by that! Why are you saying these hurtful things? How can you be so blind into believing those idiocies?! I DON’T like him Beaufort” Sudden realization crossed her mind. “Wait a minute...you think I enjoy his distasteful, immature advances?!” All logic and reason was out the door, only anger lingered in our atmosphere. 

“Yeah as a matter of fact, I do!" I angrily responded to her. A loud hiss exhaled from her mouth as her orbs narrowed to mine with flames. 

“You’re an IDIOT Beaufort-an IDIOT!!! How can you possibly think that?! I LOVE you and only you. You’re getting jealous over nothing. Do you know how many times he’s been around me alone? A LOT Beau. If I wanted to I could’ve fucked him years ago before you were even born! But no beau! I don’t feel that way, because I’M NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM! YOU’RE ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!!!! She loudly stated the last sentence. I knew she was right. Deep down I know she loved me and only me. But the arrogance inside me wouldn’t let me accept fault. My fury and pride were uncontrollable right now. 

“FINE!!! you know what!! you’re right I am! How could I be such an IDIOT and not see the signs! I’m so blind in love to not see how you’re CLEARLY into him! But don’t worry I can leave you guys to it. I’m not sticking around to watch this desperate oaf FLIRT WITH YOU!!!” 

After my rant I breathed in deeply closing my eyes, trying not to lose control and say anything thing else that I may regret. I angrily looked around and noticed everyone staring in our direction. I guess it didn’t help that they all have super hearing. Carine and Earnest were very shocked, Jessamine’s face was blank of emotion, settling into her teacher mode, trying not to let the emotions affect her mood. 

To my surprise Royal smirked looking impressed, Archie’s mouth was hanging wide open in shock, and Eleanor was smiling proudly at me, fist pumping, like if she was happy to see me acting like a newborn. Tanvir just stood there with the arrogant smirk he displayed when he knew he hit a nerve...in this case many nerves. Edythe was riled up, extremely angry, her eyes widen in intense shock to even notice anyone around us. The tone in her voice went down a few notches but the irritation was still evident in her words.

“Are you serious?! Beau...why are you saying that?! You are an idiot for even considering that! You’re words are extremely hurtful, why do you doubt my love for you again?! how could you possibly think those blasphemous things. When will you realize my devotion to you? How many times do I have to tell you that I love you only! You really are an idiot Beau swan!”

Like in the past, that was the last straw. Before I said anything that I would regret, I swiftly darted into the forest leaving her behind. I hoped she didn't come after me, I couldn't face her right now. My mind was angry and irritated, if I had a heart it would be in pain. I knew I shouldn’t have said those hurtful things and she was right to be angry at me. I had insulted her in front of her family. A small pang of regret hit me. 

I shouldn’t have said that. _Yes, you should have...she let that oaf act like that. She deserved to get called out in front of everyone._ The devil in my head said to me to justify my action. What did she expect? Did she expect me to just sit there and be ok with it? To hell with that! Fuck them! How could she be ok with that jerk flirting with her and sizing her up like she was a fucking meal. But whatever, if that’s who she wants to spend her time with then so be it. I won’t stick around to watch him offer her private training classes. 

I kept running further into the forest until I came to a stop, Archie’s voice calling to me from behind. 

“HEY! Beau wait up!" I came to a halt, angrily turning around to face him. "Damn Beau, you run faster than I thought. Where are you going? The training is gonna start soon, I don’t want my little brother missing out.” Archie calmly said as he cautiously put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed in embarrassment and confusion, looking anywhere but his eyes. 

“You know I’m here for you right? Talk to me my dude, what happened with edy?” I let go of the breath I was holding and explained everything, from the moment I saw them, to the argument. His face was filled with understanding but with a slightly amused expression. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, pacing back and forth, his mouth turning into a mischievous grin...not the reaction I was expecting. 

“Uhhhh you ok archie?” 

“I understand your dilemma and I have a great idea.” 

“Hmm I don’t know, the last time you had a great idea we ended up breaking Royal’s tv” We both shuddered remembering the day where Archie thought it would be a good idea to play football in the house during guys night, little did he know we almost got murdered by Royal. 

“Hey! to be fair I let you know when Royal would try to kick our asses. Anyways I see your concern, but do not fret little bro I have a great idea. But I must say though you are an idiot. And you definitely went about this the wrong way. Instead of acting like a jealous ding dong you should’ve calmly spoken to her about your concerns regarding Tanvir’s actions.

If I was Edythe I would’ve kicked you in your balls. I’m not saying you were wrong to feel that way, you reacted how any jealous husband would. But you shouldn’t have yelled at her in front of everyone. This definitely was a conversation for only you two to have and hear.” 

The truth in his words was enough to cool my anger, he was right. I was still upset about the whole thing but I did go about this the wrong way. The sadness in her eyes made me feel disgusted with myself. I horribly offended her. I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t forgive me. 

“Besides, you and I know edy only has eyes for you. If she wanted to hook up with fuckboy Tanvir she would’ve done it years ago. Trust me, I know. You owe her an apology but I don’t think you should give in so quick either. This is a lesson you both will learn the hard way. But anyways I’m not here to give you the go back and hear her out speech.” 

“Then what?” I nervously asked knowing I would probably hate it. 

“Why don’t you go back and square off with Tanvir. Instead of running away, face him and show him whose boss. Not only could you humiliate him in front of eeeeveryone, you could also impress Edy by showing off, even if its just practice. Show her what kind of man she has. Show HIM why Edy picked you and no one else. Trust me you can’t go wrong, I already saw you beating him up, you won’t lose my dude.” Archie happily grinned, grabbing both my shoulders as he literally shook sense into me. 

He’s right, what kind of man would I be if i didn’t face up to the obstacle ahead. Archie said I wouldn’t lose, everything was in my favor. What did I have to lose? Edythe was understandably pissed at me already. Might as well teach Tanvir a lesson he’ll never forget. 

“Alright Archie, you talked me into it. Time to teach tanvir a lesson.”

“Awesome! Now that’s my best friend!” 

With a newfound confidence and self-esteem boost, I ran back feeling pumped, ready to face my rival and squash all feelings of fear. 

We got back to the field where training had already started. Everyone was now here, Jules and the pack were to the left side and all vampires were to the right, with a significant amount of distance between them. Despite the truce, the rivalry was still very much present. Jessamine was giving instructions and demonstrations on defensive and offensive moves to effectively evade the enemy on a 1-on-1 scenario. I gazed down the line and noticed Tanvir standing too close to edythe-again. The feelings of disgust and jealousy arising from within me.  Ugh, he’s so annoying . She thankfully moved away from him. From the look she gave him she was definitely upset. But no one could blame her, it was his fault that we had our worst argument ever. 

I would’ve gone to stand next to edythe but I wanted to avoid her as much as possible right now. I also felt embarrassed by my behavior earlier. I wanted to look into her eyes and make up with her but I was ashamed. I hurt her with my words and for that I would have to pay the consequences. She didn’t seem to keen on speaking to me either she was doing her best to look in any direction but mine. I could still see the sadness in her expression, she was hurting from what I said. 

I wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t speak to me or slapped me in the face, I deserved it. I would’ve done anything to see her beautiful smile again, to see her eyes gaze into mine. I yearned to hold her in my arms, to kiss her with a passion we only share and never let her go. But I also didn’t want to argue or bother her at the moment. I decided to give her space, it would be better to speak in an appropriate time and setting. 

After what seemed like forever jessamine started calling on volunteers to square off and practice. Everyone was going up and taking turns practicing holds and grapples. Using different defensive stances and offensive tactics efficiently. I’m pretty sure Archie must’ve said something to his wife because the last ones to get called on were Tanvir and I. 

Usually in practices I would get nervous knowing I would get my ass handed to me, but this time all I felt was anger and a bit of confidence boost. I cast Edythe a quick sideways glance, her eyes briefly meeting mine before looking away. She still seemed deeply hurt and upset from our argument. I must admit that even in anger she was still the most angelic being I had ever seen. I turned back to face Tanvir who looked obnoxiously confident never taking his eyes off mine. I quickly felt the same feelings of envy bubble inside. Jessamine approached me with a slightly serious but almost amused look on her face. 

“It’s ok Beau relax, you’ll do fine brother. Concentrate. Forget about everyone around you and focus all your energy of anger into your fighting. Don’t let him get to you. Like your aegis, you must maneuver the anger and use it to your advantage. Don’t let it control you, you must control it.” I took a deep breath sighing in small relief, her power helping me feel calm. The peace in my mood was pleasing but the envious thoughts were still in my head. I held on to it for motivation against the Denali clan leader. 

“Tanvir at first glance is very intimidating, you must not let that scare you. Tanvir relies on his strength to effectively incapacitate his opponent...so remember to watch out for the subtle body movements he makes. You will see a difference in which direction he decides to strike.” 

She quietly whispered to me, “also, aim for the legs...” confusion spread on my face while she grinned mischievously and winked towards me.  Aim for the legs, I thought . Why would I- ohh! a lightbulb went off in my head. A smile forming on my lips. Ok, I’ll aim alright. I smirked as I got in my defensive position. “Ok gentlemen get ready, on 3! 1...2...3...! 

Without any hesitation Tanvir suddenly charged towards me like a rabid animal, his arms above his waist gearing all power into his punch. "Aim for the leg, aim for the leg." I muttered to myself. Time seemed to slow down as I saw him get closer. The look of amusement and determination on his face. But I was not afraid, I was done running away. I swiftly ducked, quickly turned, stretched my leg out and kicked his groin with enough strength to incapacitate him. 

Everyone reacted in audible unison. “Oooooooooooooooo!” All the guys painfully grimaced, their hands defensively protecting their groin, feeling the impact themselves. Eleanor and Archie roared with laughter, high-fifing each other. “Oh shit! He actually did it! Beau Swan you are the man! I love this kid!” Eleanor jumped with joy failing to contain her laughter, even Royal was laughing hard, his hands over his stomach. 

Tanvir was on the ground clutching his groin, eyes closed as he rolled around in pain mumbling incoherent words. Jessamine quickly approached to help him up, withholding her laughter, assuring Tanvir he’ll be ok and leading him to the sidelines. I turned toward Edythe, who to my surprise was suppressing a laughter, her hand covering her mouth. Her beautiful eyes crinkled from the humor she was feeling.

I happily went back in line, innocently smiling to myself watching the next fights. I was in Archie and Jessamine’s debt.  _I wonder if they would like new cars,_ I thought. After a few hours, practice unfortunately ended (I was looking forward to round 2 with Tanvir) everyone dispersed either going hunting or back to the house. 

“Hey Tanvir, don’t forget to put ice on it cousin or it might fall off!” Eleanor jeered as she patted his shoulder, throwing me a thumbs up. Earnest and Carine threw her a disapproving look and kept walking together. 

Jules walked my way clapping slowly an amused expression on her face. 

“Damn Beau you get major man points for kicking him in the balls!” Jules cheerfully stated as she gave me a high five.

“Thanks Jules I learned from the best. Do you think I went overboard?” 

“Pfftt nahhh, you were awesome dude. I never knew that I needed to see you kicking a vampire in the nuts. You’re gonna go down in wolf history as the only badass vampire.” Jules always knew how to hype me up, I always feel like a bad-ass when I’m around her. I honestly wish that her and Edythe would get along, I would love for them to be friends and not harbor any hate towards each other. I looked into her eyes once again. It was like she was trying to tell me something but couldn’t find the right words to say. 

“So uh wanna hangout right now? We can ride our motorcycles.” 

“I would Beau trust me but unfortunately the queen of leeches wants you right now and I’ve got a giant pizza at home waiting for me. So I’m out, catch ya later beau.” Jules gave me a quick hug and ran off into the woods. I didn’t have to ask to know who she meant by queen. 

“That was quite the move there Beau, it seems that Tanvir won’t be the same again.”

I turned to see Edythe walking my away seeming more relaxed than before with a playful sound to her tone. She surprisingly seemed fine despite seeing me talk with Jules. I wonder what she was trying to hide? Her face was calm but her eyes still reflected the same sadness from before. 

“Well I did have to aim for the legs but I guess I missed” I happily shrugged, a guiltless smile forming on my face. Edythe chuckled, slid her hand in mine and led me to the forest. “We need to talk Beau.” The serious look in her eyes pierced into mine. I guess it’s now or never. I silently nodded, letting her speak. 

“What happened back there? Why did you go off on me like that? How could you say and believe those hurtful words?” 

I processed my own feelings before I could respond. I know deep down she doesn’t have any feelings for him, thank heavens, but in that moment I just couldn’t take it. Watching them reminded me of high school when guys would ogle at her, making me feel less worthy of her. My insecurities resurfacing and making me doubt her love for me. 

“I’m sorry Edythe. I know I should have waited to speak to you in private but I just lost it. I know you love me babe and I truly believe you. I really do. I don’t doubt your love for me. But in that moment I couldn’t help but see the way you two make more sense than you and I. My mind started falling in this rabbit hole, thinking how I’m not enough for you and how you could do way better than me. Look at me and look at you.” I waved my hand at her and myself. 

“You’re perfect and so wonderful, I’m honored that you chose me. I just don’t feel worthy of you, especially after my despicable behavior today.” I shuddered remembering our argument. I really did behave like a newborn. 

"I’m sorry for what I said back there. You don’t deserve that, it’s not your fault he’s a horny bastard. I don’t expect you to forgive me so quickly but I promise I will do better. I will even apologize to Tanvir and everyone. I know it won’t fix my mistake but I want to make you happy. That’s all that matters.” 

For a moment she didn’t know how to respond. My response had caught her off guard. She didn’t expect me to apologize so quickly, she probably believed that I would blame her even more. Edythe then covered my mouth with her gentle kiss. All thoughts of insecurity and anger immediately ceasing. The softness of her lips made me feel happy and warm. The closeness of her body reignited that electric feeling from before. The argument from before had evaporated from my mind. After a few blissful seconds she pulled back, her hands holding on to my face. 

“Beau, I’ve told you many times, I love you and only you. You are my life, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I do wish you had spoken to me in private. Please don’t allow these petty thoughts in your head again. Without you I have no meaning. Please believe me my love. I would also like to apologize for letting Tanvir get too comfortable. I promise from now on I will keep my distance. But I love you Beau, don’t you forget that. Do you forgive me?” 

Of course I did. There was nothing to forgive, it was Tanvir who needed to apologize for his behavior. I leaned in giving her the sweetest most heartfelt kiss I could give, her scent enticing the passionate fantasies of her and I loving each other. “I love you Edythe and there is nothing to forgive. I was more at fault than you. I hope you can forgive me for what I did back there in front of everyone.” I shamefully remembered everyone’s reaction to our argument, no doubt the topic of gossip for the next days to come. 

“I’ll apologize to the family and to Tanvir for kicking him.” Edythe’s velvety laugh escaped her lips, gasping for air at the thought of my “fight” with Tanvir. “Don’t worry about it Beau, I’m actually kind of glad you did. That way he knows how dangerous my husband can be. After today he’ll never cross us again.” 

I chuckled to myself as I stared into her onyx eyes. “You are correct as always, but if we want to be even more intimidating we should go hunt soon. I can smell a grizzly bear with my name on it.” 

“Hmm, not if I get to it first. Race you my love.” 

We embraced each other in our love once more and happily chased each other into the forest to hunt. All thoughts of the past events and the future trial behind us, just gleefully living in the moment in each other’s company. 


	3. Shout For Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!!! I'm so sorry for the hiatus. With COVID, online school and working from home, I didn't have time to post anything. I almost didn't finish it but I couldn't bear to leave the story unfinished. But from now on I'll try my best to post the next chapters very soon. Enjoy!

In the blink of an eye the awaited day had arrived. The snow was on the ground but the nerves didn't actually settle in until I found myself standing here. No matter how much I trained I still didn't feel prepared for the fight of my life. It was the early morning where we were all gathering. Carine, and I were at the front line much to Edythe's dismay. Our witnesses were behind our family, also prepared incase a fight broke out. Zafrina and Benjamin were close to me as well. Zafrina and senna were stiff and menacing, Benjamin sat on the ground, gazing to the surrounding boulders and fault lines on the snowy ground.

"It won’t kill them but it would be enough to distract them..."

The rest of our witnesses were standing their ground, eyes staring straight ahead, concentration on their faces. They understood the dangers of the situation and had agreed to face it with us. We were all grateful to them for being here and risking their lives, I knew they did it as a favor to Carine and for all their years of friendship but I was still grateful nonetheless. Edythe was completely against me being in the front line, afraid of what might happen.

_"Beau if you go up there I'm coming with you"_ , our conversation echoed in my brain.

_"No Edythe. It's not safe for you, besides if I'm going to use my shield, I want to be at the very front to be able to safely cover everyone."_

She has always protected me against everything and everyone. Now it was my turn to return the favor. This was my chance to do something for Edythe, to protect her and our family. I knew I had to be up here regardless of how she felt.

I actually should've been up here by myself, seeing how it was my fault that we were in this predicament in the first place. If I hadn't gone up to the meadow that day we wouldn't be here. But then again who knows if Lauren would've found me somewhere else.

Thank goodness for Jules and the pack, crossing into Cullen territory to protect me. I know that no matter what I do, I will never be able to repay the debt I owe them. Jules and the pack are my second family, the love and support I've received from them were crucial to my mental health when Edythe left me after my birthday. I know the extent of Jules's feelings towards me. It was only a few months ago when Jules declared her love for me. A love that I couldn't reciprocate. It would've been really easy for me to fall head over heels in love with Jules, her humor always lifted my mood, her smile was contagious and beautiful, her honesty was refreshing and her selflessness was to admire.

But my heart belongs to another. Maybe in a different life we could've been together but in this reality my heart belonged to a petite redhead with the power to hypnotize people with her dimples. My thoughts went back to Jules and the pack who were now coming out of the forest. I recognized the russet wolf stand by Edythe's side. Both shared a look, nodding their heads in unison.

My families had put their differences aside, joining forces for a common purpose. I owe the pack so much and yet I felt selfish because here I was bringing them into trouble again. It seemed to me that I was a magnet for trouble, as a human and as a vampire. Wherever I went, trouble would find me. I chuckled briefly remembering the words Edythe told me when she rescued me in Port Angeles.

_"Who gets murdered in Port Angeles?! Why does everything deadly come to you?!"_

It was more than a year ago but the same anger and fierceness in her words were evident today.

I looked over my shoulder at my beautiful wife to see how she was doing. The look in her eyes gave me my answer. Her body was rigid in a guarded stance, her legs were angled in my direction, her smooth face was troubled with worry and fear for us all.

Her hands were holding on to Archie's, protecting him as well. I never had siblings until now but seeing how close they were made me feel bad for missing out on that kind of love all these years.

It was Earnest's idea to have Edythe and Archie behind us for precautionary reasons. He hated for anything to happen to his "little girl" as he referred to her when she wasn't around. She said she didn't like being called that but I would catch the shy grin on her face when no one was looking. I gazed at the rest of the family.

Carine was right beside me, her arm around my shoulder, her motherly instinct kicking in as she held on to me. Earnest was next to Jessamine, Royal and Eleanor were in each other's arms the look of anger flashed in their eyes. They were ready for anything headed our way.

My eyes met Royal's, he gave me a small smile, the unspoken gesture spoke a thousand words to me. _I'm with you Beau, no matter what happens, I will do my best to protect our family._ Royal and I had come a long way since we met. He always found me annoying and was envious of my past human life. But after my transformation all it took was late night car fixing sessions and guy nights to bring us closer together. At first he was very intimidating, still is actually, but after awhile his soft side started opening up. No one besides Archie and I know this but Royal secretly loves Disney movies, it reminds him of his sisters...every guys night we watch one of his favorites; Snow White. Despite our differences in the past we have been able to get closer and form our own bond.

I nodded my head back to my brother in agreement. The translation: _I know Royal, I will also do my best to protect our family._

"Archie, how much more before they get here?" Carine said calmly over her shoulder. I heard Archie swallow loudly, my non existent stomach turned and churned in nervousness.

"Just a few more minutes more" his eyes turned to Jessamine, trepidation in his eyes for his wife. Royal and Eleanor embraced even further in a hug. Their eyes never leaving each other. Earnest quickly came to Carine's side giving her a strong grasp, love and worry in his eyes but fear in hers. I couldn't take it anymore, I yearned for my wife's touch and her kiss.

I darted to Edythe, I reached down to hold her face in my hands. Letting myself revel in her beauty. The golden hue in her beguiling orbs flickered in the light of the covered sun. I gently pressed my lips to hers, showing her how much I love her and how much she has changed my life. After our blissful moment our lips parted, we pressed our foreheads together basking in each other's arms.

I lovingly whispered to her, "No matter what happens today, I love you and I will always love you Edythe Cullen."

"You are my life Beau, we are one body, one soul. I love you so much my love."

"It's time...they're here"

I disentangled myself from my wife, in a flash I was by Carine again. I turned around one more time gazing at Edythe's frightened stare. Unspoken emotions radiating off of her petite form. _I love you..._

Our hearts aching at the thought of separating. As if she could read my mind she responded.

"I know Beau, my love belongs to you."

With an immediate 360 switch of emotions, I turned my determined gaze forward, black figures moving quickly in our direction. 30 jet black coats descended from the woods. Abruptly stopping 50 yards from us. Sulpicia, Athenodora, Marcus, Felix, Chelsea, Alexa, and Demetri were the only faces I recognized, even under their hoods.

My eyes searched instantly for Jonathan. He was faithfully standing by Sulpicia at her left hand side, a malicious smirk formed on his lips. I felt a sudden chill as he gazed at Edythe. I hadn't forgotten what happened at Volterra. I was a weak insignificant human then, who couldn't properly defend Edythe from his torture. But today was different.

I fiercely moved in front of Edythe, blocking Jonathan's view from her. I cast a look of anger and fury his way. Not today you sadistic bastard...you won't touch her.

A loud but slowly forming growl escaped my throat. I scowled fiery daggers his way, not refusing to back down from his own savage glare. My breathing increased, like a bull ready to attack. The corners of my mouth forming an instinctive snarl.

My hands tightened and my body muscles clenched, my back arched and stood proudly tall. I could feel the arrogance radiating off of him but his scent couldn't mask the fear he felt as I stared him down.

"Good job little bro. Warm him up for me. I'm coming for his head." Eleanor whispered in approval as she stretched her arms and released the air in her knuckles.

"Hmmm they all are here," Jessamine said. She didn't want to believe that they would all come but deep down she knew they would.

The trees around us slowly danced to the rhythms of the breeze. The clouds covered the sky so effortlessly. The snow below covering the ground making it look like a winter wonderland. How I longed for the sun on a bleak day like this.

I took a moment to appreciate the calming sounds of the river near us. The water so soothing, the chirping of birds and sounds of insects. The heartbeat of a nearby mountain lion echoing in my brain. It was an entirely different world from the one I was facing now.

Sulpicia suddenly stepped a few feet forward. The Volturi allies remained in their original spots. Her eyes gazing at all the ensemble behind us before finally settling on Carine and I. The look of surprise flashed her eyes but the emotion quickly went away as it came.

"I bid my salutations to you my dear Carine. My my how long it has been dear friend?" Sulpicia said softly in her matriarchal tone.

Carine smiled graciously and amicably responded, "How do you do Sulpicia? And yes I agree, It's been too long. Let's discuss things as we used too. In a civilized manner."

The corners of her lips turned up in a sarcastic smile. "Wise words Carine, but a little out of place considering the entourage you have assembled to meet us."

"I can assure you Sulpicia it was not our intention."

"Indeed... but such a shame that our reunion has to be because of unfortunate circumstances. I've received a disturbing speculation that must be investigated."

"Yes I understand, but I'm afraid we are unsure of what accusations you speak of."

Carine responded amicably. I sneaked a quick glance behind me I could see that Edythe moved a few steps towards me. The trepidation in her eyes reflected anger.

"My dear Carine I've received word that your family has been consorting with werewolves to bring about the end of our humble rule." She stated in a calm but disappointed accentuation.

"As you may know werewolves are our natural enemies. It would be very unfortunate for such tasteless rumors to be true."

Her voice rose to a slight irritated tone. Basically saying, if these rumors are true, you will all die.

Carine's eyes slightly narrowed but nonetheless her demeanor remained as poised as ever.

"I can assure you Sulpicia no crime has been committed. We have an ongoing treaty with the wolves where each party agrees to remain off the others land. But that's as far as it goes, I can assure you. These witnesses can attest to that. We even have the wolves testimony you may look into their thoughts and see for yourself."

Sulpicia stayed silent for a moment considering Carine's words. It seemed that indecision had clouded her previous decision.

Archie quietly spoke to Carine and I, "The images are changing again it seems that your words Carine have caused her to change her mind. The chances of our survival and our family staying intact are a bit higher now."

To my surprise Sulpicia laughed. A creepily sweet childlike laugh made chills go down my spine.

"Ah yes my dear Carine, I can hear the heartbeats and ragged breathing of our natural enemies."

Her dark eyes suddenly landed on mine. "My dear Beau, immortality suits you. So glad you heeded our request so many months ago. Welcome to our world."

I silently nodded my lips pursed in a thin line of uneasiness. Her body language was the opposite of her words, I could see the facade peeling off. Fear and nerves bubbled inside me, I felt the strangest intuition that no matter what we said she would still revert to her original decision.

"Damn she scares the fuck out of me" Archie said to Edythe.

"I will like to verify what you say Carine. Collecting every facet of the truth is my purpose. But I would like someone central to the situation...my dear Edythe will you please do me the honor."

Sulpicia gently said, stretching her hand out for Edythe. I was ready to move in front of Edythe to stop her from going there. I didn't trust any of them for a second.

"Don't try anything Beau, let her go. She won't hurt her. Trust me." Archie assured me. Edythe's eyes silently spoke to me, meaning; It's ok my love, I'll be fine.

I hesitated for a second and reluctantly stopped myself. I couldn't shake off the feeling of distrust, as the wind blew near me I felt even colder than I normally was. I closed my eyes finding forcing myself to find my shield to project to Edythe.

I was able to release its power, maneuvering it towards Edythe. At first the transparent shield covered every inch of her, I tried to grasp it to engulf her, but I lost my hold, thus leaving Edythe defenseless. Edythe slowly walked over, taking her time, her steps light in the snow as she confidently stopped in front of Sulpicia.

"May I my dear?"

Sulpicia asked, her eyes asking for permission. Edythe nodded letting Sulpicia take her hand. Her eyes closed, her face remained calm, almost peaceful. It seemed like an eternity waiting for her to finish. What did she see? Was she looking for something specific? Maybe something that would confirm their "suspicions".

"Why is the old hag taking so long? What the hell is she seeing Archie?" Eleanor groaned, the impatience was overwhelmingly strong for us all.

"Relax El, and remember she can hear you too" Royal reprimanded her.

"I know babe but she's driving me crazy here. I wanna go home. The game starts in a few hours." I chuckled a bit to myself. Only Eleanor would think of a football game at a time like this.

"She's looking for evidence of us plotting with the werewolves. She will take all the time she needs to understand our relationship with the wolves completely."

"Yeah and now the bitch will see we're innocent, that way we can go home." Royal angrily spat.

"Magnifico" Sulpicia whispered loud enough for all vampires to hear, letting go of Edythe's hand. Edythe quickly walked back to us standing next to me, bringing me close to her. Our hands held tightly. Sulpicia's eyes appraised us for a moment, her face void of all emotion, like a statue. Her eyes darted to her next target.

"My dear Siobhan, how do you do? Please step forward." It felt like an eternity but she questioned all our witnesses, asking the same damn thing in different ways. Garrett even got to give his own patriotic speech on opposing the Volturi, which Eleanor and I high-fived him for. After all arguments were made.

Sulpicia suspiciously gazed her eyes over us. It seemed that she didn't want to believe us but she knew the truth now especially after reading everyone's past thoughts. But still I felt this terrible feeling in the pit of my hollow stomach. Whatever she was thinking was not good for us. She quickly turned to Athenadora giving a silent command.

Athenodora stepped forward, the look of anger crossed her face. "Bring the informant forward"

From the back I see two hooded figures bring Ivan, holding his arms from the sides, they forcefully bent his knees in front of Sulpicia and Athenadora.

The fear very evident in his eyes. Despite the danger we were facing, I felt sympathy for our cousin. This didn't happen because he truly hated us, it was the pain and sorrow of losing his mate.

All logic and reasoning had left him long ago. The pain blinded him to blame innocents. I knew his pain. I felt the same anger and sorrow when Edythe left me, it felt like she was dead. I shuddered remembering the months of hell I went through. I felt the need to go over and say it's all alright, all is forgiven. But things aren't that simple, especially in vampire world.

"You said the cullens were in allegiance with the werewolves to overthrow our rule. Were your allegations false?" Athenadora snarled angrily at Ivan.

"I-uh, I believed they were when I saw the newborn spending time with one of the wolves."

"So that's it? That was your prove? Did you ever explicitly hear them speaking of rebellion against us?." Athenadora sarcastically stated.

Trepidation lingered in the atmosphere. An intense, deep level of fear radiated off of Ivan's body. His head bent down choking back dry sobs, his hands trembled in the figures grips. His eyes wide open knowing his fate had just been sealed.

"ANSWER!" Athenadora yelled looking down at Ivan, hatred burning in her gaze. Feeling like their time had been wasted.

"NO!" Ivan yelled back the pain echoing off his voice. Resignation had settled in. He would accept his mistake. Our entire family held their breath wondering what would happen next. Earnest's eyes were filled with hope that Ivan could be spared but Jessamine's eyes knew the Volturi wouldn't be merciful.

"I was heartbroken by the death of my mate at the hands of the wolves. My emotions got the best of me. I looked to someone to blame for my misfortune, I apologize for wasting your time. The cullens are innocent. I accept full responsibility for my actions."

His panic stricken eyes suddenly found mine and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry". The guards suddenly seized his arms, holding them out. Athenadora lit a wooden branch on fire. The sound of metal screeching made me wince in horror. I opened my eyes the moment Athenodora broke off Ivan's head from his body. His eyes were frozen in fear still looking directly at me. She tossed it in the fire like it was trash, or a rag doll. The smell of smoke and granite filled my nose.

I felt numb from the shock. Frozen on my two feet. What the fuck just happened? I instinctively put up my shield knowing the danger were all in. I thrust my shield forward the length of the clearing, sighing in small relief when I felt everyone was within my protection. The thin unbreakable sheet between us and our enemies.

"The traitor has been dealt with! Burn away all impurity from this damned soul. May he burn in deepest depths of hell!" Athenadora mercilessly preached, the corners of her mouth turned up in a horrifying smile, arms stretched out towards the heavens.

"Let this be a warning to all covens and all beings who mock the mercy and grace of their divine monarchs. All witnesses present, spread the news! SHOUT for joy! Your fearless leaders have saved you all!"

Athenodora loudly exclaimed to their followers. Cries of joy and jubilation rang out from their witnesses. It seemed like a prophet had just preached the word of salvation to them. In my mind the Volturi were like a super natural cult, who only cared to serve their own needs. They were worst than the devil himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching Breaking Dawn p. 2 I’ve always wondered how the fight scene would be with Beau and Edythe fighting alongside each other. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I’ll be posting chapter 2 very soon :) thank you for reading!


End file.
